1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuits and, more particularly, to memory cells with dual threshold voltages and bitline leakage control.
2. Background Art
Static random access memory (SRAM) cells typically provide memory storage for bits that can be rapidly read from and written to. A typical SRAM cell has six field effect transistors (FET transistors). Two of the FET transistors form a first inverter and two of the FET transistors form a second inverter, between power and ground terminals. The first and second inverters are cross-coupled such that at a first storage node, the output of the second inverter is tied to the input of the first inverter, and at a second storage node, the output of the first inverter is tied to the input of the second inverter. The first and second cross-coupled inverters form latched wherein one of the storage nodes is pulled low and the other storage node is pulled high. The other two of the six transistors are pass FET transistors controlled by a wordline signal on a wordline conductor. One of the pass transistors is coupled between a bitline and the first storage node. The other pass transistor is coupled between a bitline# and the second storage node. With the pass transistors off, the first and second storage nodes are insulated from the bitline and bitline#, although there may be some leakage.
In a reading procedure, data and data# signals are precharged high on the bitline and bitline#, respectively. When the wordline is asserted, one of the storage nodes is low and the other is high. The low storage node begins to pull either the data or data# signal low depending on the state of the memory cell. A sense amplifier senses a difference between the data and data# signals and accelerates the fall of whichever of the data or data# signals corresponds to the low storage node until the storage node is low. The high storage node remains high and the sense amplifier may pin the storage node high through the data or data# signal (depending on the state of the memory cell). Accordingly, the reading procedure causes the storage nodes to remain at the same logic states after the wordline signal is de-asserted. The sense amplifier provides a signal indicative of the state.
In a writing procedure, circuitry in a sense amplifier causes one of the data or data# signals to be high and the other to be low in response to whether a high or low value has been written into a write buffer. When the wordline signal is asserted, if the current state of the first and second storage nodes is the same as that of the data and data# signals, then the first and second storage nodes remains the same. If the current state of the first and second storage nodes is different than that of the data and data# signals, one of the storage nodes is pulled down while the other storage node is pulled up. When the states of the first and second storage nodes in the latch formed of the two cross-coupled inverters changes, the latch is said to flip states.
Unlike dynamic random access memory (DRAM) cells, SRAM cells are not required to be refreshed to maintain their state. Rather, as long as the power is supplied to the power terminal and absent leakage, the voltage states of the first and second storage nodes are stable in the latch of the cross-coupled inverters.
However, to a greater or lesser extent, leakage is present in SRAM cells. To keep leakage low, the threshold voltages are kept relatively high. For example, the threshold voltages of transistors of the memory cells may be higher than for transistors of other portions of the integrated circuits containing the memory cells. However, keeping the threshold voltage high also decreases the switching speed and cache performance. Accordingly, there is a need for a structure and technique that allows for memory cells with low leakage and fast access.